1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipette device system and micropipette thereof, and more particularly to a pipette device system and micropipette thereof which can suck and discharge quantitative liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
Micropipettes are widely used in chemical laboratories, biological Laboratories, medical Laboratories and so on and occupy a decisive position not only on teaching experiments but also on practical medical engineering technology.
Micropipettes can suck liquid in one vessel and transfer it into another vessel for liquid mixture or measurement operations. Depending on the micropipettes, related technicians can accurately control a liquid suction amount and a liquid discharge amount, thereby meeting the requirement of accurate experimental results.
Conventional micropipettes generally include manual micropipettes and electronic micropipettes. Manual micropipettes require manual dispensation and thus entail a large amount of repetitive movements, which consumes working time and reduces work efficiency.
Since manual micropipettes are inconvenient for use, electronic micropipettes emerge as times require. However, electronic micropipettes have complex structures, high manufacture costs and are difficult to maintain.
Additionally, most micropipettes perform dispensation via a single or a plurality of dispensation ports, that is, liquid is sucked and discharged via the same port, so technicians must insert the dispensation port into a predetermined vessel to suck the liquid firstly, and then move the micropipette above another vessel to discharge the liquid. There are a lot of dispensation movements, so it needs a complex structure and large space to perform the dispensation movements described above when the micropipette is applied on automatic equipment.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.